


There Was A Lot Of Mud

by SweetPotato



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Fiddle Doesn't Fall Of The Deep End, How They Met, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked Stan at the breakfast table.He put the newspaper down from his face and replied, "Yeah, what's up kiddo?""How did you and Grunkle Fiddle meet?"  She questioned loudly, squishing her face together with both hands."Uh, well that sure is a long story..."





	

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked Stan at the breakfast table.

 

He put the newspaper down from his face and replied, "Yeah, what's up kiddo?"

 

"How did you and Grunkle Fiddle meet?"  She questioned loudly, squishing her face together with both hands.

 

"Uh, well that sure is a long story..." He chuckled, averting his eyes.

 

"Yeah I was wondering that too, you guys have been together longer than my mom's been alive, that has to be a pretty great meeting."  Dipper pointed his fork, cheek full of soggy pancake.

 

Fiddle walked over to Stan and put a plate of pancakes and turkey bacon in from of him (They had switched to turkey after Mabel brought waddles into the house), smiling and kissing Stan on the forehead before saying, "Come on Stanny, the story isn't that bad."

 

"You say that but..." He scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Come on! You have to tell us now!"

 

"Yeah, Stan don't be a jerk!" They moaned and groaned until Stan gave in.

 

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell you two." They cheered and looked at him expectantly.

 

"Go on Hon, I wanna hear how well you remember," Fiddle chuckled, making a waving motion to Stan, "Come on, move yer butt I need ta sit down." Stan scooted over and Fiddle sat down, lifting Stan's arm, putting his head snuggled under it before dropping the appendage and moving said hand to rest on his husbands belly.

 

Stanley looked down at him, "Comfy?"   
  


"Very." He nodded.

 

"Good, now let's get on with this trainwreck of a story."

 

It was early November in Oregon, also known as rain all day everyday. Mud covered everything in the town, streets, buildings, even all the children were covered in it from playing outside. It was Stan's second year in the town, and first year running the then Murder Hut. He was getting into the swing of things, but he was still as jumpy as ever since, well since his brother got swept into that portal.

 

Every night he researched more, looking for answers, anything to get his brother back. When a man showed up at his door, like everyone and everything else, covered in mud, he was surprised to see someone from out of town.

 

"Stanford, what are you still doing here! Why does the house look like this? Why are you dressed in that ridiculous getup! What is going on here!" He yelled and asked all at once.

 

Stanley didn't know what to say, he froze, not expecting anyone to know his hermit brother, he had not planned on how to handle situations like this.

 

"I-I don't know, what, who..." The skinny man lean in the door, pulling off his raincoat hood and filthy glasses.

 

"You...You're not Stanford..."

 

Stans heart was pounding, like oh shit, "No, I mean yes, I am Stanford!"

 

"No your not!" He yelled with such force that it made Stan want to yelp like a little girl. And then he did, when a man half his size shoved him to the ground and aggressively mounted him, grabbing him by the collar. "You are not Stanford, you look like him, but you don't sound like him, and-and ya look kinda different too! Who the hell are you! You imposter!" Holy shit this guy is crazy, he had thought.

 

"I'm not-UGH!" He yelped when he felt the blunt force of a knee in his stomach.

 

"You're him aint’ you, that demon! Imma kill you once an’ fer all!" He grabbed a beer borttle off of the floor and smashed the top of it before pointing the sharded end of it at Stan's neck, "Where's Stanford!?"

 

"I'm Stanley!" He yell-admits. His expression softens a bit, but the glass stays pressed up against his skin.

 

"Stanley, Stanford's twin brother Stanley?" Ford talked about me, Stan had mused.

 

He sighed, "Yes, I'll tell you what happened, but could you get off me first."

 

"I want proof." He demanded.

 

"Proof? We look the same, what else do you need?" He exasperated.

 

"Any shapeshifter could have done this, tell me something only Stanford's brother would know."

 

"How would you know if only I know it?"

 

"Er, good point. Fine, what… What was the boat you two built as kids called?" Stans throat tightened at the memory.

 

"God, Stanford really talked about that?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

 

"Yeah, said it was some of the happiest moments in his life, getting' sunburnt while putting that wreck together with his twin." Fiddle smiled a little.

 

"The Stan-O-War, that was the boat. We we're gonna sail the seven seas me an' him. We still could have but, well, get off of me and I'll tell you what happened."

  
  


"And that's how we met, when one of your grunkles tried to kill the other one." He laughed.

 

"I don't remember being that violent..." Fiddle pouted.

 

"Wait, you mean you two didn't fall in love at first sight?" She asked, obviously disappointed.

 

"Nope," Fiddle said, shaking his head, "But your grunkle Stan was quite the romancer, I'll tell you that."

 

"True, believe it or not, back in the day I was a real catch, took me no time at all to win him over." He straightened his coat with pride.

 

"Really?" Dipper questioned.

 

"Well, in the grand scheme of things, two years wasn't that long."

 


End file.
